Discussion utilisateur:SnowyBoy/Archive3
Proposition Je te propose de crée une liste de tout les personnages du jeu inazuma eleven, tu c kan on vas dans menus infos et puis index enfin bref sa va faire du travail et tu d'accord ? si oui va falloir bosser ! Jory-Trayon (Discussion) septembre 23, 2012 à 15:55 (UTC) Salut Juste pour te dire que jai consulter sur le wiki anglais de inazuma eleven et le wiki des communautés pour avoir un message differents que celui automatique qui s'envoie aux nouveaux utilisateurs pourrais-tu le modifier ji comprend rien XD merci d'avance regarde message aussi en haut ^^ Cordialement, Jory-Trayon (Discussion) septembre 24, 2012 à 17:28 (UTC) Jeu sur le Wiki ! Bref avoir vu que sur le wiki du monde arrivait je me suis proposer de créer un jeu viens y participer si tu ve c ici !,sur ton jeu Picture-Game il y a beaucoup de monde sur l'autre wiki je prefere regarder ce ke vous faites d'abord pour y jouer ensuite ;) Jory-Trayon (Discussion) septembre 27, 2012 à 16:58 (UTC) Modification Salut Snowy!Je voulais te demander si tu pouvait effacer cette page: Tir Pégase. Merci d'avance! Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 3, 2012 à 11:01 (UTC) Supression Non,je suis nouveau ,je n'arriver pas à supprimer la page donc j'ai mis un nom hors-sujet comme les gens l'ignoront,peut tu m'apprendre à supprimer la page ou me la supprimer.please.au revoir et bon weekend .j'utilise la version mobile et je n'arrive pas à signer. Iegocsfan (discussion) octobre 5, 2012 à 19:04 (UTC) TeachFan01 Yosh Snowy, je sais pas si t'as vu, mais Teach fait plein de modifs inutiles pour gagner des badges, faudrait le ban please. D'ailleurs, t'en es à où dans Strikers ? :p Teldor (discussion) octobre 6, 2012 à 13:56 (UTC) Ouais, excuse moi, j'avais oublié x) Bah là j'viens de débloquer Arrêt Céléste et Brasier Absolu (Maximum Fire), faut que j'entraine encore un peu mes joueurs pour avoir Prime Legend Teldor (discussion) octobre 6, 2012 à 14:06 (UTC) Oulah, tu confonderai pas Maximum Fire et Grand Fire par hasard ? Grand Fire = Feu Tout Puissant, la technique d'Axel Toramaru et Hiroto. Maximum Fire = Brasier Absolu, la technique de Gouenji dans le film. Teldor (discussion) octobre 7, 2012 à 14:44 (UTC) Re:Planning Bon voila.Sur le wiki Nick cutter,avec Tardis et Hugo couturier nous avions crée un planning avec nos horaires.Je demandais a Tardis si nous pouvions en créer un sur ce wiki.Mais je pense finalement que c'est un peu trop dur!! Cordialement, Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 8, 2012 à 16:43 (UTC) Nouveau Mixi-max Yosh Snowy, j'ai trouvé des images de Tsurugi et Nishiki Mix-maxed, avec le Keshin de Zanak ! http://www.true-gaming.net/home/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/www_dotup_org3509738-e1350041458628.jpg Teldor (discussion) octobre 12, 2012 à 17:34 (UTC) Ouais, j'ai trouvé ça sur un forum, Tsurugi a grave la classe... Je sais, c'est Tardis qui me l'a fait :D Teldor (discussion) octobre 12, 2012 à 17:57 (UTC) Administrateur Bonjour Snowy ! Bon,j'ai fait à ce jour 1003 modifications,je sais travailler en mode source,je sais faire des MainBox,je suis sur ce wiki depuis le 12 août 2012 et je suis en ce moment modérateur.Est ce que je peux devenir administrateur ??Merci pour ta réponse. Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 16, 2012 à 06:37 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Wiki Community Hey ^^ Can I ask you something? Can you add the German Inazuma Eleven Wiki to your main page under the "Communauté Wiki Inazuma Eleven" header? Btw.:The German word for "German" is "Deutsch"~ Merci beaucoup :) SweetHope (discussion) octobre 16, 2012 à 21:25 (UTC) Thanks^^ SweetHope (discussion) octobre 17, 2012 à 17:46 (UTC) Re : Taiyou Ouais, j'ai vu le résumé vidéo de l'ép, le mixi-max est épique ! J'te file les liens de 2 résumés :p Iciet là (mixi-max de Taiyou à la fin de celui-là) Teldor (discussion) octobre 17, 2012 à 14:17 (UTC) Bah, disons que j'me tiens au courant de ce qu'il se passe chaque mercredi :3 Ouaip, aussi, mais bon, on va pas se plaindre, la méthode d'obtention est beaucoup plus classe \o/ Teldor (discussion) octobre 17, 2012 à 14:48 (UTC) Re: Administrateur Oui je comprends parfaitement ta réponse.Et ne crois pas que je le bannirais. Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 17, 2012 à 14:25 (UTC) Cellule Pour le modèle Supertechnique pourrais t-on ajouter une nouvelle case (cellule) pour mettre les icones Tir de loin et Blocage et aussi Tir Combiné ? si oui merci de me prévenir Fichier:ShuuIEGOgame-1-.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|''Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon''']] octobre 17, 2012 à 15:27 (UTC) Désolé Voilà c'est fait, désolé. Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 19, 2012 à 15:00 (UTC) Lostpedia ? Mais j'ai jamais participé à Lostpedia !!! Et je n'arrive pas à mettre le texte en couleur. Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 19, 2012 à 15:14 (UTC) Toujours pas pourtant j'ai copié collé ton code... Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 19, 2012 à 15:22 (UTC) D'accord merci Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 19, 2012 à 15:27 (UTC) Toujours pas !!!!! Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 19, 2012 à 15:30 (UTC) ENFIN !!! Shadow Frost Axel (discussion)